


Getting Snatched

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz is tired of the boring work she has to do at the police station and wants a break. So the Doctor abducts her for some time for the two of them.





	1. Taking a prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a sweet one-shot, but the words just keep writing themselves. In the end I had to split the story into multiple chapters for people to be able to pause reading and come back later. Right now I have five chapters with the option to continue writing, if someone wants me to. But for now: Enjoy!
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz let herself drop onto the couch at Graham's and Ryan's place with a deep sigh. “Sometimes I wish somebody would abduct me from work. Just for a day or two, so I don't have to sort out the next couple fighting about who has to take the trash out, screaming too loud for their neighbours.”  
“I thought you liked your job?” Graham asked as he served Yaz and the Doctor a cup of tea. They had met for the afternoon, living a few days in their normal time at that moment. The Doctor smiled an excited smile and picked up her cup of tea, only to flinch at the heat of the liquid a second after.  
“I do,” Yaz explained, “Or I will. I want to be a policewoman. But right now I am nothing. I get the tasks nobody else wants to do. It just sucks...”  
“Sorry,” Ryan answered, “I get you. Don't like my job right now either. But I have to do something until I get my degree.”  
“You're right,” Yaz sighed, “Let's talk about something more cheerful. What have you been up to?” And she looked at the alien next to her who's eyes lit up with excitement.  
“You will not believe me!” The Doctor started her story.

The next day Yaz parked the police car back at the station after she had been called to a housing estate where the biggest problem was children practising saxophone while it was rest time at noon. She got back to her desk, starting to open the different programs on her pc to document her job. Suddenly the door of the room was swung open that intensely that it hit the wall with a loud 'bang'. Like the three co-workers in training that were currently in the office, Yaz spun around to see what had happened. A person stood in the doorframe, looking so odd that she didn't know where to look first.  
The most important item seemed to be the small black handgun in the right hand. It was being moved by the person so it targeted all the present policemen once in a while.  
Most of the face was covered by a big hat, but above the mouth a fake looking moustache was visible. The neck was hidden behind a big green scarf, even though it was so big it might actually have been a blanket. A black, long and torn coat reached down to the persons knees, where a pair of dark jeans was visible. The persons feet stuck in a pair of converse – red converse. The legs of the person looked very thin, but the shoulders seemed to be quite muscular. The hand holding the gun was clothed in a pink glove that looked rather feminine. And for some reason an orange handbag dangled from the persons left shoulder.  
While eyeing the intruder up and down, Yaz raised her hands above her head just like her co-workers. After quickly assessing the situation, the strange person began to speak in a voice that was obviously deepened on purpose: “I want Yaz- Yasmin Khan to come with me. Right now.”  
Irritated Yaz raised an eyebrow. One of her co-workers began to speak as he slowly stood up. “Maybe we can talk...”  
He was interrupted by the gun pointing at his chest: “Sit down!” The person requested. Yaz's co-worker was quick to obey. The intruder raised her head a bit to look out from under her hat and hazel eyes met Yaz's gaze. “With me, now,” followed a stern order and Yaz got to her feet. The other policemen's eyes followed her across the room, obviously uncertain what they were supposed to do (Banks and jewellers have buttons to press to call the police. But they already were the police!)  
As she reached the door, Yaz felt the barrel of a gun pressing against her back. The person addressed her colleagues again: “Nobody moves for five minutes. After that, you are free to do whatever you want to!” And with that Yaz was pushed out the door and down the hallway.  
“Where are you taking me?” She asked, her hands still above her head.  
“Shh!” the person responded, the voice now noticeably higher than before. Within seconds Yaz found herself being guided into the women's bathroom. She raised her eyebrow again, more confused than scared of the situation. As they walked through the door Yaz stopped still. Crammed into the tiny room, blocking all the stall doors, stood a big blue box marked “police box”.  
Behind her the door was shoved into its look and Yaz could hear the familiar sound of a particular sonic device.  
“Get in!” she was ordered, but she only stood with her yaw dropped in the small space left of the bathroom. Impatiently she was pushed into the Tardis and the intruder pulled the hat from the head. Strands of blond hair fell to the side of the Doctors face. Beneath the moustache she revealed a victorious smile.  
“Only room without cameras. Nobody will have any idea where we went.” And just like that the Doctor pulled the most important lever in the Tardis, and it dematerialized with the usual sound that put a smile on Yaz's face.

The Doctor had taken her to the library where they sat on one of the big comfy sofas – after she had gotten rid of her fake moustache and the rest of her disguise (Turned out she had put on seven layers of clothing, making herself look muscular). Since she hadn't been able to ask before, the questions now shot out of Yaz with urgency: “What is this about? Did you really have a gun with you? I thought you didn't like them. And what am I supposed to tell my co-workers? And what if anybody recognizes you later?”  
Unusually patient the Doctor waited until Yaz stopped throwing questions at her.  
“You said you wanted to be abducted. And there is no way I would let anybody abduct you other than me. Well, maybe I would let Graham or Ryan do it, but probably not. To many uncertainties, it's not like anyone else has a Tardis at hand to vanish into thin air.”  
At the mention of Graham and Ryan Yaz opened her eyes wide: “Oh no, what will they think what happened to me? And what about my family!?” She was about to get up in panic, not that she had an idea where she would go to, but it just felt like a strong urge to do something.  
“Oh don't worry,” the Doctor shrugged of her nervous questions, “I told them of course. They know you're safe.”  
Instead of calming down Yaz's voice switched an octave higher: “You told my parents you were abducting me?!”  
“Of course not!” The time lady's voice sounded jokingly insulted, “Who do you think I am, a small five year old without a functioning brain?”  
Yaz teasingly scrunched her eyebrows as if she was considering it and earned herself an outraged “Oi!” from the alien next to her.  
“I just told them you're fine and that you'll be gone a few days. Your mother had a series of questions I choose not to answer, hope you're not too mad.” Her grin formed across her whole face and Yaz blushed as she imagined what her mother might have asked the Doctor. “Oh my,” she muttered, trying not to think about the conversation she was going to be forced to have once she returned home.  
The blonde woman continued explaining the events: “And for the gun, that was a fake. I wasn't a fan of it, but I couldn't come up with a better plan. I wasn't going to use it – I couldn't even, because it wasn't real. But it hat the effect I had hoped for.”  
Yaz just shook her head in disbelieve. “So... What now?” She asked the woman, getting up from the sofa since she expected the Doctor to take here somewhere.  
The time lady protested her movement by grabbing her wrists: “No, you can't leave. You're my prisoner now!”  
Yaz let herself fall back in the cushions, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor in wonder. The alien mimicked handcuffs by surrounding Yaz's wrists with her thumbs and middle fingers.  
“All right,” Yaz capitulated with an ironical flavour in her voice, “I'm all yours.” She couldn't ignore how her heartbeat had quickened and looked at the hands holding her arms close together.  
The Doctor smiled at her with excitement: “Well, to be honest I haven't planned that far in advance. And I have to admit, I kind of expected that you would protest somewhere down the line of the events.”  
“Okay,” Yaz smiled back mischievously, “Tell you what, I'll totally submit to you for today,” even though she could feel blood rushing to her face she leaned a bit closer to the Doctor, “Take me where you want and when you want. I'm curious what you'll come up with.”  
For a second the Doctor's mouth stood open without her making a sound. Whether it was because of surprise or because she was out of her depth Yaz couldn't tell, but within an instant the woman was back to her energetic, bubbly self: “Oh I hope you won't regret this!” She brimmed at the brunette and lept to her feat. Since the blonde didn't let go of Yaz's hands she had to be quick to follow the alien, nearly stumbling across her feet in an attempt to sort her limbs in a way that she could walk comfortably. She had so settle with walking kind of sideways, and as she tugged at the firm but gentle grip to imply the Doctor letting her go, the time lady just shook her head with a sly grin.


	2. One of the Tardis' rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After snatching Yaz from work, the Doctor gets to choose what she wants to do next. Instead of travelling, she decides to show Yaz one of the "indoor" activities possible in the Tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

They walked – or rather stumbled in Yaz's case – through a number of corridors in the Tardis. Yaz lost count after the fifth turn, but the Doctor seemed to know exactly where she was going. She babbled like she did most of the time, making Yaz smile: “I have to say I liked the time when the Tardis had it closer to the entrance. Was quite useful for catching people. And when I say people I mean River, she was the only person I knew who jumped of a roof with the trust that I would catch her. Actually the Tardis would catch her, I couldn't. Never had the right build for something like that.”  
Eventually they entered a room through another door, and even though Yaz knew the Tardis wasn't limited in space her yaw still dropped. They stood in an entrance room with a huge glass wall on the other side, revealing a spacious pool in the next room. The Doctor grinned about her expression and pulled her to the side, impatiently as always.  
“You told me you would do what I choose. So we'll go swimming!” The excitement was visible in the Doctors face, her eyes lit up and the smile frozen in place. Through the next door lay a dressing room where the Doctor finally let go of one of her hands to rummage through a closet. Yaz took the moment to look around her, admiring the small but pretty changing room. It was held in white and the same orange that seemed to be present in all the Tardis' rooms and heated to a point where Yaz felt like she would be more comfortable with less clothes on – since she was still wearing her uniform from work.  
Just in that second the Doctor threw her a deep blue swimsuit which she failed to catch in time, so it landed on her shoulder. “You okay with that?” The time lady muttered while she was still working her way through the closet, “Or do you want something else?”  
Yaz took the swimsuit from her shoulder and had a quick look at it. It looked like an ordinary piece of clothing, so she stated: “No, looks fine. Don't you think it would be easier for you if you used both your hands?”  
“No need,” the Doctor smiled at her, “Found one for myself already.” She held a dark red swimsuit in the air and Yaz nodded, a grin forming on her face: “And how do you plan on putting that on one-handedly?”  
The alien scrunched her nose, at which Yaz's heart skipped a beat: “You insufferable know-it-all,” the Doctor told her teasingly, sticking her tongue out and letting go of her hand.  
“I'm sorry,” Yaz answered, suddenly feeling like she hadn't even wanted the Doctor to let go of her, “You can have my wrists back once I'm changed.” The blonde smiled warmly and put her coat on one of the benches nearby while simultaneously kicking her shoes of her feet.  
It was only then that it hit Yaz that she was about to change – in front of the Doctor! As blood rushed to her cheeks and she caught herself eyeing the Doctor up and down - who started to undo her braces – she quickly turned around, facing the wall. Nervously she fumbled with the jacket of her uniform, suddenly barley able to remember out how buttons work. As she started to slowly untie her shoes she could hear the clicking of tiny metal hooks from the other woman in the room, who seemed to be way quicker that she was. Yaz tried to focus back on her own clothing, shedding one layer of clothes after another until only her underwear was left. For a second she thought about leaving her underwear on, fumbling it out from beneath the swimsuit afterwards like she did in public swimming baths. Behind her the sounds had changed from the rustling of clothes to closet doors being opened and closed and Yaz told herself not to be stupid. Hurried she changed into the blue one-piece, noticing how much of her back was left uncovered. Other than that, the swimsuit fitted pretty well – the Doctor had an eye for picking out the right sizes, she had noticed before. Finally changed she turned around, spotting the Doctor sitting patiently on the bench behind her, dressed in a simple red swimsuit. She couldn't tell whether she had been busy the last seconds or not, again feeling how her cheeks turned red and quickly looking away. The alien on the other hand jumped on her feet in her normal nearly hyperactive way: “Ready?”  
Yaz remembered what she had told the Doctor before and held out her arms to the Doctor: “Sure!” She replied, trying to slow her heartbeat and ignore the blood rushing through her cheeks. A big smile formed on the time lady's face as she saw Yaz stretch out her arms, as if she hadn't been sure if the brunette had been okay with herself taking her hostage. Looking more than happy the Doctor took both of Yaz's wrists with one hand, shooting her a quick look before she strode ahead to the other door in the room. 

This time Yaz was able to walk quite comfortably behind the alien and followed her into the room with the big pool. Although she felt like “pool” didn't do it justice. It was big, like one you would find in a public swimming pool. Next to them was the shallow part, with stairs leading into the water. Across the room she spotted some whirlpools, bubbling constantly. Warm steam rose from the water into the still comfortably warm air. The Doctor walked along the pool determined, leading Yaz to the deeper part of the water. Yaz had to grin as she saw a water slide next to a diving board. She could imagine the Doctor sliding in childlike joy to well.  
The blonde in front of her came to a stop and turned around. “Hypothetically,” she addressed Yaz with a pensive gaze, “How mad would you be if I just jumped in the water right now, pulling you with me?”  
Yaz raised an eyebrow at the blonde but couldn't hide a smile: “Hypothetically I'm your prisoner for today and will follow you well-behaved.”  
A grin made skin around the Doctor's eyes crinkle and without hesitation she jumped sideways. Only part of a second later Yaz jumped after her, avoiding being tugged by her wrists to hard. She splashed into the water, surprised how warm it was, even though it was colder than the air in the room. As she dove deeper she felt the Doctor releasing her wrists and swam back to the surface. She found the alien giggling and had to join in.  
“Sorry for that,” the Doctor apologized to her, wiping wet strands of hair out of her eyes, but Yaz was quick to reply in a questioning tone: “Why would you apologize?”  
“Just, you know... Don't want you to feel uncomfortable. But when I'm alone with you, I tend to act on my childish impulses.” Not looking at Yaz she swam over to a part of the pool where she was able to stand. Yaz followed her and chose her answer with care: “Doctor, I like the way you behave. I enjoy being around you when you are your bubbly self. And I don't want you to apologize for the way you are.”  
Quickly the blonde woman dipped her head under water and focused on getting her hair out of her face. Yaz just let her hands glide through the water and watched the Doctor, waiting for an answer. It took the alien a moment to respond: “That's nice of you, Yaz. Please just tell me... Promise me you'll tell me if I get too close to you.”  
Yaz swallowed hard and felt her heartbeat picking up again as she chose her reply: “I can't.”  
Finally she got the Doctor to look at her and her hazel eyes met hers. Questioning the Doctor raised an eyebrow, her hands still busy fidgeting with her hair.  
“There's no way you could get too close to me.” Was Yaz's try to explain herself, suddenly nervous. But the Doctor smiled in a warm, but unconvinced way: “That's not true. But thanks.”  
“I mean it!” Yaz protested quickly, blushing as she felt she had answered a bit to fast. Trying to get the conversation back to a more comfortable topic she added: “And for today I'm all yours, so there you go!”  
The Doctor's smile turned mischievous as she answered: “Are you certain you're not going to regret that statement?”  
Yaz took a step back, but teasingly raised her eyebrows at the woman in front of her. Out of the blue the blonde jumped out of the water and at her, throwing her off balance. Falling backwards she sucked in some air before she was pushed under water. The second her head was fully submerged the Doctor let go of her, allowing her to resurface quickly. She snorted out some water that got into her mouth and watched the laughing Doctor that was again trying to regain her sight from under her hair. Glad about her ponytail Yaz took the chance to get back at the Doctor and tackled her, pushing both of them back under the surface. She let go of the woman right after that, just like the Doctor did with her, but as she gasped for air she spotted the alien still diving, swimming away from her. Immediately Yaz took a deep breath and tried to follow her. Even though she held out as long as she could, she had to get up for air again with the Doctor still diving. She watched the silhouette swimming towards the shallow water again and Yaz decided to follow her with her head above the water.  
Near the whirlpools the Doctor finally emerged and and giggled, fighting against the strands of blond hair in her face. Yaz reached her seconds after and asked with some astonishment in her voice: “How did you do that?!”  
“Good at holding my breath,” the Doctor answered, brimming at Yaz, “Care to join me at the bubbles?”  
“You mean the whirlpool?” The brunette questioned, at which the Doctor rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed: “Sure, that.”  
Grinning Yaz jumped and swam towards the bubbling streams, followed by the time lady. The brunette let herself nearly float with her back to the whirlpool, feeling how the bubbles worked their way up her back. The Doctor decided to stand in the middle of one of the whirlpools, giggling at the feeling of the bubbles against her feet and experimenting with the flow of bubbles when she submerged her hands. Yaz turned around, watching the childish joy in the Doctor, one of the traits she liked so much about her. She noticed how the red swimsuit was cut out at the sides, revealing some of her flat stomach. When Yaz had walked behind the Doctor before she had only seen that – on the contrary to her own swimsuit – her back was covered with cloth. The holes to the side hadn't been visible.  
“Does it look dumb?” She suddenly heard the Doctor's voice and looked up to her, realizing she had been caught staring. Wide eyed she took a second to process the Doctors question and the blonde pulled at the cloth of her swimsuit, apparently trying to cover up the showing skin.  
Yaz swallowed: “No!” Her voice wasn't as stable as she had hoped for and it seemed like she hadn't convinced the Doctor. The time lady was muttering while still fumbling with the swimsuit: “I wasn't sure about it, I don't even understand why someone would put holes there. Unless it was worn by someone with two more arms, but I can't remember ever inviting someone with four arms. Three, of course, but we didn't even go swimming...”  
“I think somebody just liked the way it looks,” Yaz answered, playing with her fingers underneath the surface of the water, “And I really do think that it looks good.”  
The time lady looked up to her as if to see if her words were meant honest. “Why?” She asked, her voice speaking of true bewilderment.”  
“Um...” If Yaz's face hadn't been coloured red before, she was certain that it would be now. Her eyes flew across the room as if she was expecting the answer to be written onto the walls. “You know... Some people like... like to see some skin. It... Because it looks nice...” She stuttered while the Doctor looked at her with her head in a tilted position.  
“Well in a swimsuit there is a lot of skin to bee seen,” the time lady stated and looked down her body. Yaz giggled and nodded: “That's certainly true.”  
“Does your swimsuit also have holes?” The Doctor questioned after and Yaz could feel the Doctors gaze wandering across her body. The brunette turned around and showed her back: “Just one.”  
She could hear a faint “Oh,” from the other woman, followed by: “That's a big hole for a piece of clothing.” Yaz couldn't help but giggle again as she turned around to face the Doctor. The blonde still looked to where Yaz's back had been, basically staring at her stomach. Her eyebrows were furrowed like she was trying to work something out in her head. An instant later, her wrinkles disappeared and instead a smile formed on her face. She looked at Yaz as she stated: “You know what? I think I get it.”  
“Get what?” The human asked, glad not to be stared at anymore. She remembered how she had been staring just minutes earlier and felt the tip of her ears redden.  
“I think I get why people sometimes like seeing skin.” Before Yaz was able to work out what the woman meant the Doctor was moving towards the stairs: “I think I've had enough water for the day. What do you think?”  
“Sure,” the brunette answered, working her way through the shallow water and still thinking about the Doctors statement.


	3. Poor comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering the Doctor, and Yaz gives her best to understand - it's not that simple since the Doctor chose a rather weird comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

They had had a quick shower, even though Yaz wasn't able to smell any chlorine that would be necessary to be washed of. Afterwards the Doctor had handed her a big, fluffy towel and led her back through the Tardis corridors. With the promise of some fresh clothes – since Yaz wasn't too keen on putting her uniform back on – the time lady brought her to her bedroom. Still wrapped in her towel the Doctor first threw some clothes on her bed that looked exactly like the ones she had been wearing previously. Yaz shook her head in wonder why she never wore anything else. Shortly after the Doctor held up a pair of dark jeans and a blue, simple t-shirt. “You fine with that?” The woman asked smiling and Yaz was quick to nod. The two items of clothing came flying across the room, and this time Yaz was able to react in time. They were soon to be followed by some underwear that made the brunette blush again – she felt like she had been red for most of the day at that time. It was some simple white underwear that probably wasn't even the Doctor's but stored by the Tardis for cases just like this. Still Yaz felt like she was intruding the alien's privacy. Not that said alien seemed to mind at all. As she held the pieces of clothes in her hand she suddenly realized she didn't know how to behave next. She quickly eyed the bathroom door in the room and looked back at her clothes, wondering if she should change right here or head to change next doors. Paralysed by the question she stared at her clothes with her mouth slightly opened until the Doctors worried voice called her out of her thoughts.  
“Something wrong with the clothes?” The warm hazel eyes lay on her and the Doctor picked up some socks that lay on top of her clothes.  
“No no,” Yaz was quick to assure the woman, “The clothes are perfect, thanks.”  
“Then what is it?” enquired the time lady gently while putting on her socks (somewhere in Yaz's mind a quiet voice asked who put on socks first).  
She wasn't able to answer, but her quick look back to the bathroom door seemed to tell the Doctor what she needed to know.  
“Feel free to change where you feel comfortable. I don't mind you changing here, but I'm not offended if you mind.”  
Yaz sighed with relive, taking a second to think about her options. She finally walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, putting her clothes down on it and changing while facing the wall. Again, the Doctor was already finished when she turned around, this time busy with something laying on her desk. As Yaz approached her the Doctor turned towards her with a smile, and Yaz could see her quickly eyeing her up and down.  
“Tea?” The blonde asked Yaz, and the brunette was quick to reply: “I'll get it!”  
“You don't have to-” The time lady protested, but Yaz was already on her way to the door. She held up her hands up as if they were cuffed and joked: “Your prisoner, remember? I'll get your tea.”

Minutes later they sat on the fluffy blue carpet in the Doctors room, holding cups with freshly brewed tea. They chatted lightly for a while, but Yaz caught the Doctor eyeing her from time to time like there was something she wasn't saying. Getting more and more uncertain by this Yaz finally dared to ask: “Is there something on your mind? You seem... distracted?”  
Instead of answering the Doctor took a sip of her tea, looking across the room. As Yaz began to doubt the time lady intended to answer at all, the woman began to speak in a voice that sounded more vulnerable than Yaz had ever heard before – and they had lived through a lot together. The Doctor's gaze was fixed on the cup she held in her lap as she spoke:  
“Hypothetically... If you don't mind?” Quickly the blonde looked up to see Yaz shaking her hear reassuringly, so she focused back on the cup as she continued: “Hypothetically, imagine you have rules set up for yourself. Like, I don't know, you don't want to eat meat. Ever again. And you stand by that rule for a long time. You remember how it tastes and it's not like you wouldn't like it, you just decided it's best for yourself not to eat it. And over the years, you begin to think you don't even crave it anymore.” She looked up again, checking if the other woman was still following her train of thoughts. Yaz nodded, watching her as she continued her explanation: “You're fine with the way things are, you know you made the right decision, you think it is best for you health and the animals and whatever. And then...”  
For a moment she stopped talking. She took in a deep breath and looked up to Yaz: “And then one day there is something in front of you, and you realise that you were wrong. You're not fine with your decision. You're absolutely not okay with it anymore. It hits you totally unexpected. And now you wonder... What are you going to do?”  
The Doctor implied she was finished speaking by taking another sip of her tea. Patiently she waited for Yaz to answer, who furrowed her brows while thinking.  
“How badly do I want it?” She asked after a while, making the Doctor smile sympathetic.  
“Pretty badly,” she answers and it sounds like a confession, “It feels like you're missing out on happiness if you hold on to your rules.”  
“Hm,” was Yaz's reaction, “And why did I stop eating meat in the first place?”  
This time the Doctor didn't answer as quickly, sighing quietly and staring back at her cup. “I guess you felt like it never ended well. Most of the times both sides would get hurt...” She caught a confused look from Yaz and quickly tried to explain: “You and... and the animals...” The Doctor scrunched her nose at the poor comparison. For a while they sat in silence again, both following their train of thoughts and sipping at their tea. It was Yaz who spoke first.  
“Is there a way to prevent... um... you and your dinner from getting hurt?”  
She caught a glimpse of sadness flashing in the Doctor's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Then a grin formed on the time lady's face and it made her eyes light up: “Who's talking about me? We were speaking of a hypothetical you, weren't we?”  
“Sure,” Yaz bowed her head a bit, “Please excuse me. Is there a way to prevent hypothetical me from getting hurt?”  
The Doctor's face got serious again as she whispered: “I wish I knew.” They sipped their tea. After a while it was again Yaz who broke the silence.  
“Hypothetically... I mean, I don't think I fully understand, but by what you told me... If your- my happiness depends on it and I think there is a chance that it will end well... I don't know if I'll ever get into a similar situation, but... I think I would try. Do my best. If it is important to me.”  
The Doctor nodded her head, looking at the empty cup in her hand. “Thanks, Yaz. Thank you for listening and telling me what you think.”  
“Of course!” Yaz was quick to state, “And I'm sorry that I don't fully understand what you're going through.”  
This time the woman opposite of her shook her head: “You don't have to. Don't apologize. This,” her hands gestured between herself, Yaz and the room, “is great the way it is.”  
On the brunettes face formed a smile as she agreed: “It is for me, too. And, by the way, thank you for abducting me today. This is so much better than a day in the office.”  
The happiness lighting up the Doctors face seemed to be genuine, as if she was still afraid Yaz might be angry with her.  
Yaz got to her feet, offering the Doctor a hand to help her get up. “I'm hungry. Would you like something to eat, too?” Together, they strolled towards the kitchen to get themselves something to eat – not meat, though, Yaz thought to herself.


	4. Deep Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor get talking about past and present people close to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

After dinner they ended up back in the Doctor's bedroom, this time sitting on her big bed with a deck of cards. The time lady taught Yaz a game that she hadn't heard of before, which the Doctor explained with the fact that she herself had learned it on another planet. It was quite complicated and there was a lot of logical thinking involved, but after some rounds where she failed miserably, Yaz started getting the hang of it. Even though she was getting better she had no chance against the intelligent alien opposite of her, who only had to think about her moves half as long as Yaz did. After the fourth round the Doctor began apologizing and asking if Yaz wanted to play something else, but the brunette didn't mind losing. They played another three rounds until they were both mentally exhausted and not able to think about their cards anymore. Placing them on the nightstand they ended up chatting again, and their topics for conversation just didn't seem to end. From avocados to alien planets with spaceships as moons and the way the Doctor had saved Raxacoricofallapatorius, only to be facing some of the inhabitants on earth afterwards, Yaz eventually found herself answering the question whom she felt close to from the people around her.  
“I'm close to my family, I guess,” she answered, not sure what the Doctor meant.  
“You guess?” The time lady enquired and Yaz shrugged her shoulders.  
“Sure, I love them. But sometimes things can get pretty heated. I'm looking forward to getting my own place, you know?”  
“I can imagine,” the Doctor nodded, “What about your friends?”  
“Well, I have some friends from school still. But I haven't been able to make too many friends with the police. There's just no time.”  
“That sounds lonely,” the time lady commented and Yaz smiled: “Maybe it was, but it isn't anymore. Now I've got you, and Ryan and Graham.”  
“You certainly do!” The Doctor stated and patted her shoulder once. She still had another follow up question: “What about in the past? Did you ever meet anyone special?”  
Yaz fumbled with the cloth of her jeans: “Um... Yeah, there was someone. I had a friend in secondary school and we were pretty close. Did a lot of things together.”  
“What happened?” Asked the Doctor. She seemed genuinely interested, so Yaz continued: “Um. I guess you could say... We wanted different things out of our lives. We once had a long conversation about where she was going and where I was going, and... It was clear it wasn't going to match and we kind of... We kind of lost sight of one another. Don't even know what she is doing today.”  
Once she had finished, the Doctor seemed to be lost I her own thoughts. Yaz didn't mind and for a while they again shared the silence. She herself got curious about the Doctor's questioning, and even though she knew it was a hard topic for her, she finally brought herself to ask: “What about you?”  
The alien took a second to free her eyes from the point of the wall she had been staring at and smiled warmly at Yaz.  
“It's complicated,” she stated, but Yaz kept quiet and waited for the blond woman to continue. Barely audible the time lady sighed. “The problem is, I tend to outlive other people. And that's rough for me and the persons themselves. But still, of course there have been people very close to me over the years. I just try to limit the damage to me and them.”  
Again Yaz could see the sadness flashing in her eyes and she felt the need to comfort her. Gently she placed a hand on the woman's leg and as she didn't flinch at the touch, Yaz left it there, feeling how her hand got warm at the touch. With care Yaz chose her next words: “Are... Are friends your... your rule, Doctor? What you don't allow yourself?”  
The blonde laughed quietly and shook her head: “Not exactly. I wouldn't have picked up you and the boys if friends were taboo for me.”  
“Right,” Yaz answered more to herself than to the time lady, blushing a bit. She looked up and caught the gaze of the Doctors hazel eyes. “Will you tell me what it is?”  
Her question was followed by silence. Since the Doctor's squinted eyes looked like she was considering it, the brunette just waited, feeling how her heartbeat increased.  
“If I tell you,” the Doctor finally whispered, not looking at Yaz, “You might think differently of me.”  
“In a bad way?” Yaz replied, trying to keep her voice light and her curiosity hidden.  
“I'm not sure,” the Doctor admitted and Yaz could tell by the way she was avoiding her look that she was rather self-concious about this.  
In an effort to make the woman in front of her feel better she stated: “Look, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you want to, I can at least promise to listen and keep and open mind, if that helps.”  
“Thanks, Yaz,” the Doctor smiled at her. Suddenly she straightened her back and took a deep breath, and Yaz thought she noticed the faintest trace of redness on the Doctor's cheeks.  
“You're right,” Yaz wasn't sure what she meant or if she was maybe talking to herself, “I'll tell you, if you're okay with it.” She waited for the human to nod before she continued: “I... I was talking... Talking about letting people close to me. So friends was a pretty good guess, but I need friends, I can't stay on my own for very long. But after a while, after people got hurt, and I got hurt, I mad a rule that I won't let people come too close too me again. It just never seemed to end well for both sides.”  
Yaz tried to process what the Doctor had told her and enquired: “So... Did you forbid yourself to love?” Again she could feel how her face got warmer and hoped her blushing wasn't too obvious.  
The blond shrugged her shoulders and simultaneously scrunched her nose: “I did. At least I thought I did. But maybe I just didn't fall in love for a while.”  
Yaz's voice was barely audible as she chose her next words: “If you don't want to answer, it's totally fine, but... May I ask what changed?”  
“You may,” replied the Doctor, fidgeting with a bit of her shirt between her hands. She swallowed visibly before she continued, her words quick as if she was afraid she wouldn't finish them if she was to slow: “You joined me.”  
Yaz was now certain the blood in her cheeks was visible from across the room and her heartbeat could be heard without a stethoscope. Her voice an octave too high she asked: “Um... Do you mean us three?”  
The Doctor just shook her head as if she wasn't able to speak. She looked down at the seam of her shirt that she was twisting between her fingers.  
Yaz stuttered, her mind suddenly foggy, while searching for words. In the end the only thing she managed to say was: “I'm... That's... If I understand you right, I'm happy about it.”  
As the blonde looked up from her shirt, a shimmer of hope seemed to make her eyes even bigger than they already were. “You are?” She whispered.  
“If you're saying... what I think you're saying,” Yaz furrowed her eyebrows at her incapability to express herself properly, “Then... then yes. If... if you really feel like you want to be close to me...” she was eyeing the Doctor to see if she was wrong about her conclusions, but the blonde still looked at her with widened eyes, “...I... I would like that.” She finally finished, stroking the hair on her head as if to check if it had become loose from her ponytail.  
Looking at her lap the time lady opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, only to close it again. At the second attempt words left her mouth: “I would like that, too.” Her voice was barely a whisper and Yaz was stunned how fragile the usually strong woman appeared. “But I want you to think about the things we discussed earlier. And to take your time considering all of this.” Her arms gestured in the small space between the two of them.  
“I don't have to,” Yaz answered and smiled at the other woman.  
“Yes, you do,” the Doctor insisted, “People get hurt around me, remember?”  
“I do,” nodded the brunette, “And I also remember you are afraid of getting hurt yourself. So let's work on both of us not ending up hurt.”  
“You say that as if it is easy, but I'm not... I'm not good at this,” While fidgeting with her shirt the Doctor had pulled a thread out and was now wrapping it around her finger.  
“Stop it!” Yaz protested and grabbed her hands, not being sure herself if she meant the fidgeting or her worries. Looking at the Doctor she waited until the hazel eyes met her own. “Doctor, I want you. All of you. Your flaws, your mistakes, your imperfections. I want you, and only you. If you let me, I want to make this work. I know you have been hurt and I won't pretend I know better. But if you have come so far as to tell me, let us please try this. Please.” At first her voice had been strong and determined, but in the end she was rather pleading to the woman in front of her. She couldn't read the Doctor's expression, her widened eyes in combination with the hint of a scrunch on her face. For a moment that felt like eternity, nothing happened and Yaz began to become nervous. But the moment the Doctor leaned closer, her mind just stopped working and she wasn't able to move anymore. The blonde hesitated, giving Yaz time to move away, until she closed the gap between them.  
Yaz was glad her lips didn't need her brain to work out what they should do. The soft and warm lips of the Doctor met her own and her scent worked its way into her nose. It wasn't more than a second until the Doctor moved away, only centimetres separating their faces. Where their lips had touched Yaz could feel a tingling sensation. Gently Yaz placed her hand on the Doctor's burning cheek, and for a split second she touched the time lady's lips with her own again.  
A big smile formed Yaz's face as the alien sat back up straight again. She saw how the Doctor quickly touched her lips with her fingers, as if she couldn't believe what had happened. For a while they were both left speechless, not that any of them seemed to mind. Some time later Yaz's hand found the Doctor's. Eventually the look on the aliens face changed from perplexity to delight. Yaz couldn't imagine what might go through the time lady's head as she had maybe just allowed herself to feel love again.


	5. Time for Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing how late it had become Yaz and the Doctor get ready to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

As they both felt like they had sorted their thoughts, Yaz had to yawn and made them realize how late it had become. It was at this moment that the Doctor furrowed her brows and her eyes went dark, scaring Yaz.  
“What's wrong?!” She worried, leaning forward.  
The time lady was quick to ease her expression: “It's nothing!”  
Even though her smile looked genuine, Yaz could still see the intense emotions on her face seconds before. “Doctor, what is it?” She insisted.  
The blonde sighed and gave her an apologetic look: “A little voice just reminded me that I broke my rule,” she confessed and turned her head, avoiding to look at the brunette.  
“I'm sorry,” Yaz mumbled, aware that the Doctor couldn't just abandon that thought after years of living by it, no matter what she said, “Is there something I can do?”  
It looked like the time lady wanted to shake her head but stopped herself in the movement. She glanced at Yaz and swallowed: “Actually... Would you like to stay the night? In my room, I mean?”  
“I'd love to!” Yaz exclaimed, making the other woman grin. “I'll just get my pyjamas from my room?”  
“You do that,” the Doctor agreed and got up, walking over to the bathroom.  
Yaz caught herself nearly jumping on her way to her room, not quite able to realize what had happened today. As she thought about how she would tell her family, she had to giggle at the truth: “My friend, a time travelling alien, abducted me from work, and after we had a swim in her ship looking like a police box we confessed our feelings for each other.” Maybe that would make her mum stop asking questions – but she doubted it.  
As she entered her room she quickly picked up the neatly folded pyjamas that she had left on the bed, wondering if it would be a good idea to leave some more clothes here someday. As she looked at her pyjamas she became aware of the dilemma she had already dealt with twice that day – should she change in her room or back with the Doctor? Amazed at the way such a simple matter was driving her insane she shook her head and put on her sleepwear. She also brushed her teeth in the connected bathroom and combed through her hair. For a while, she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to realize that there had to be something about her, the ordinary human woman, that the Doctor liked. As she wondered more and more about that fact, she freed her gaze from the mirror and hopped back through the corridors.  
As she opened the door to the Doctor's bedroom she spotted the time lady, standing in front of her closet and with her back to the door. Yaz realised that she had put on the top part of her pyjamas and was just slipping out of her trousers, leaving her in her underwear. She shouted a quick “Sorry!” into the room and closed the door, pressing her hands against her eyes and cheeks that were bright red again.  
“Come in!” The happy voice of the Doctor called through the door and Yaz opened it. The blonde had changed into her pyjamas and was crawling into her bed. Awkwardly Yaz stood at the door until the Doctor patted onto the pillow next to her. Nervously smiling she walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. The Doctor had already turned off the main light and the room was lit up by a small lamp on her bedside table, making the room dim. It made Yaz hope that her embarrassment got hidden by it.  
“Can I ask you something?” The blonde questioned and propped herself on her ellbow, facing Yaz.  
“Sure,” Yaz answered, mimicking the time lady's posture, uncertain if she would want to answer the Doctor's question.  
“You said you liked my swimsuit today, am I right?”  
“Yes?” Was the only thing Yaz could answer, still not sure where the conversation might be going.  
“Why?” enquired the Doctor, genuine curiosity speaking out of her eyes.  
Yaz struggled for words while she let some strands of hair fall in front of her face, hiding herself. “I... um... It... It suited you,” She was finally able to state.  
The Doctor seemed to have more follow up questions: “Was it because of the skin showing?”  
“Um...” the brunette stuttered, “That might have been a factor, yes?” She admitted, even though she made it sound like a question.  
The Doctor reached over to her and Yaz flinched a bit, making the other woman stop her movement. Since Yaz made no move to get further away, the time lady slowly took the strands of hair in front of the humans face and tucked them behind her ear.  
Now able to better see Yaz's eyes she continued her line of questioning, a gentle smile on her lips: “If you liked it, why do you feel so uncomfortable when it comes to changing?”  
As her thoughts raced to find an answer Yaz bit on her lip and one of her hands tugged on the fabric of her pants. Even though the Doctor was fidgeting with her fingers, her expression looked patient.  
“Um...” Again Yaz avoided the blonde's gaze, even though there was no judgement in her question, “I... It's just...” She had to swallow. “I... I didn't know... if you would be okay with... with seeing me and... and with me seeing you... I... I just felt like... like maybe it would be inappropriate... Like maybe... maybe you wouldn't like it...” As she fell silent she put her hand in front of her eyes, feeling deeply ashamed.  
“Hey,” she could hear the soft voice of the other woman, but she didn't move her hand. A second later she felt the gentle touch of the Doctor's hand as she pulled it away. Warmth and a tiny bit of worry spoke from the Doctor's eyes as she stated quietly, but seriously: “First of all, I don't mind you seeing me. I don't mind too much in general, and especially not with you. Okay?”  
She waited until Yaz nodded once. “And secondly... I don't know if that is any help... But... I really liked what I saw today.” Now it was the Doctors turn to blush, but she still smiled.  
“What did you see?” Asked Yaz, her voice quiet.  
“I didn't stare or anything, if that's what you're asking,” responded the blonde, but Yaz shook her head, “I promise you. But in the pool today, I did notice how the swimsuit... formed around you. And I... I liked it.” Her voice had become a whisper and it was obvious that she meant what she told Yaz. With all her courage Yaz swallowed and answered: “I liked it, too. How you looked, I mean.”  
The Doctor smiled, “I'm glad. I just want you to know – for my part there is no reason why you have to change out of view. But if you feel better doing it, I don't want to pressure you.”  
“I appreciate that,” Yaz thanked the Doctor. Following an instinct she added: “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Go ahead,” the blonde nodded, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.  
“When you spoke hypothetically today,” Yaz started, looking down at the pillow to concentrate, “You said that it... that it hit you. Is it... Can I ask when?”  
“Oh,” came from the Doctor and Yaz was quick to add: “If you don't want to answer, that's fine!”  
“No, no,” the Doctor smiled at her, scrunching her nose again, “It's just a bit embarrassing. When I told you earlier I probably meant today. In the pool, it just... I couldn't ignore it anymore. But that doesn't mean I didn't notice before... That I didn't notice you before, I just tried not to think about it. About the way you smile and how cute you look when you realize something, and especially how you raise one side of your lip when you don't understand what's going on...” The Doctor suddenly went quiet, as if she was catching herself rambling, “You know, I didn't allow me to do so.”  
Yaz nodded, and after a short moment she added: “I... I appreciate that you are being so honest. And thank you, Doctor,” she gave her a warm smile, “And about today, I was wondering... Was it the back of the swimsuit?”  
The Doctor looked down and pressed her lips together as if she was avoiding and embarrassed smile. “Um...” she stuttered, and it took her a while to continue. Yaz could see her face getting darker from the blood rushing to her cheeks but chose to look away, trying not to make the situation uncomfortable. “Will you promise me not to laugh?” The time lady finally questioned, looking slightly up to Yaz with big, pleading eyes.  
“Sure,” Yaz immediately answered, uncertain if she could ever say no to something that the woman asked for like this.  
In a quite voice the Doctor began to speak, still avoiding Yaz's gaze: “I noticed how soft your skin was on your wrists today. And... And how warm it was. And then I tackled you in the pool and you felt so... Arg...” The alien sighed, probably angry at the lack of words, “I wanted to do it again and told myself not to. And then you told me you liked my swimsuit and turned around... And the only thing I could think of was how the skin on your back might feel. If it would be as soft as your wrists. And when you spoke again, I was so ashamed of my thoughts, especially because they were forbidden.” The words were rushed and the time lady fidgeted with the skin of her hand, making Yaz worry she might hurt herself.  
The brunette moved closer to the Doctor, as if it would stress her words: “Doctor, why would I laugh at that?” She didn't wait for the other woman to answer, “Thank you for telling me. I...” Her voice was only a whisper, “I'm happy to hear that.”  
Since the blonde was still pulling at the skin of her own hand Yaz reached out for it.  
After a moment of silence, in which Yaz worked up her courage, she suggested quietly: “You know... If you still wonder...” She fell silent.  
“Yes?” Asked the Doctor encouragingly as the human stopped speaking.  
Yaz swallowed. “You could find out...” She finally stated.  
A soft smile spread on the blonde's lips as she processed what Yaz had said.  
“Are you sure?” the alien asked, leaving the other woman the option to change her mind.  
Instead of answering Yaz took the hand she held and gently placed it on her side, just above where her pyjama had ridden up a bit.  
Slowly the Doctor let her warm, long fingers wander to the exposed skin, giving Yaz goosebumps. As she reached Yaz's back the blonde woman gently pulled the brunette closer to her, and after hesitating for a split second she closed the remaining space between their lips.  
Just like before, Yaz felt her brain short-circuit. The Doctors lips left a burning sensation, just like her hand did on her skin. It was Yaz who placed her hand in the Doctor's neck, holding her close and softly kissing her again.  
Even though it felt like a moment of eternity, they eventually let go of each other. With a smile on her face the Doctor whispered: “Even better than I imagined.”  
Yaz's face turned red at the compliment, she didn't feel capable of responding.  
After they had enjoyed a few minutes in silence together, the Doctor suggested going to sleep. She turned off the light on her nightstand and lay on her pillow as Yaz had a last question.  
“Will you bring me back tomorrow?”  
The time lady took a second to answer. “If you want me to, sure, I will.”  
“No,” Yaz responded quickly, glad that the light was out, “But you have to, don't you?”  
The voice of the Doctor sounded genuinely confused: “Why do I have to?”  
With uncertainty Yaz explained: “Well I have to get back to the police, don't I?”  
Even though she wasn't able to see the Doctor's expression, she could feel the mischievous grin on her face: “Nah, you're my prisoner,” she stated, “And you're the prisoner of a person with a time machine, remember?”  
Yaz felt a warm hand searching for her own as she replied: “If the person wants me to stay a bit longer?”  
It was the last word spoken before they fell asleep, but it felt like the most important one out of all the ones that were spoken that day: “Forever.”


	6. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows Yaz another room of the Tardis she hasn't been to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. Hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

As Yaz woke up in the morning, the first thing she noticed was the soft skin of another hand against her own. Lazily blinking into the dim light she spotted the Doctor, looking at her with a big smile on her lips. She was resting her head on her free hand, propped up on her pillow. Her hair was messy and standing off in different directions. Apparently she had turned on the light on her bedside table, and it illuminated her from behind. Yaz wasn't able to picture a more beautiful view to wake up to.  
“Mornin'!” Whispered the alien and gently squeezed her hand, making Yaz smile just as bright as the Doctor.  
Sleepily she replied with “Morning!” and a gentle stroke over the back of the other woman's hand. It must have been quite a while that the Doctor had been awake, because she couldn't wait another second to jump out of bed.  
“How did you sleep?” Cheered the blonde woman as she opened the doors of her closet, collecting the pieces to another set of her regular clothes.  
“Very well, thank you,” Yaz smiled, not even able to remember if she had woken up at all during the night. “How was yours?”  
“Great,” replied the Doctor, her voice filled with energy and excitement, “Hope I didn't wake you up when I took your hand again. And hope you're okay with it. Just kinda missed it.”  
“I'm absolutely okay with it,” answered Yaz as she sat up and stretched her limbs. She tugged on her shirt that was only covering half her stomach at the moment and felt butterflies in her body as she remembered the touch of the Doctor the day before.  
The same woman's voice pulled her out of her daydreams as she called: “You do want some fresh clothes, don't you? Or do you want to wear the ones from yesterday?”  
Wondering what kind of guests the alien was used to Yaz answered while giggling: “I would appreciate fresh clothes, thank you.”  
Nodding the blonde turned back to the closet and picked up some more clothes. The pair of socks she threw into the general direction of Yaz went past her ears and fell to the ground. Yaz crawled out of bed to collect them, yawning. With her back still to her guest the Doctor asked: “Do you only wear jeans and plain shirts, Yaz? Or is there something else you like?”  
“Uh...” Yaz tried to collect her thoughts, “I'm usually not wearing short dresses or something like that. Don't feel comfortable if I have to watch how I sit down and stuff. But otherwise I'm fine with most things.”  
A pair of jeans, similar to the ones the Doctor had given her yesterday, were thrown straight at her, followed by a long sleeve shirt in a muted yellow. “I didn't ask what you could bear to wear,” the time lady protested as she send some underwear flying to the brunette, “I was just wondering.”  
Yaz nodded while she picked up the clothes from where they had landed on the bed, “No you're right, most of the times I go with the plain shirts and jeans. But I actually had a phase where I was really into colourful clothing. I wore dotted shirts with bright coloured trousers.” She had to giggle at the memory.  
The Doctor turned around to face her, curiosity shimmering in her eyes as she looked up and down the brunette in her pyjamas. “Oh, I would love to see that. Would you show me?”  
The gaze of the time lady reminded Yaz of a teenager asking if she could stay out late. The human felt like the Doctor let her look straight through her eyes and into the innocent and childish part of her soul.  
“Um,” Yaz looked around the room, “I don't have any clothes here, Doctor.” With an apologetic smile Yaz held up the items of clothing the woman had thrown her previously.  
The time lady scrunched her nose, making Yaz's heart skip a beat. “Hypothetically,” the Doctor began while gesturing with her hands. Yaz had to roll her eyes in amusement, “If I had access to some clothes that looked kind of like what you described right now, would you try them on for me?”  
“Hypothetically,” Yaz added, unable to hide her mischievous smile, “I would, if you showed me some more clothes that you wore in the past.”  
“Deal!” Exclaimed the Doctor and jumped. Excitedly she rushed around the bed to grab Yaz's hand that wasn't holding the clothes and pulled her along.  
“Oi!” Protested Yaz, nearly stumbling to the ground, “Give me a second!”  
Curling her nose again the hyperactive alien waited for Yaz to sort her feet into the right direction before she led her through the corridors. This time the brunette noticed that they were walking down a lot of stairs, and she felt like she was deeper inside the Tardis than she had ever been before. Occasionally she had wandered through the hallways, but fearing she might get lost (like Ryan had been once – for four hours) she always stayed close to where she knew her way around.  
As fidgety and easily distracted the Doctor sometimes appeared it caught Yaz by surprise sometimes how she hid her intelligence. It was obvious she knew where she was going right now.  
And just like that the alien stopped in front of a door that looked like it had been taken out of an old train (not that it wasn't a possibility). With an excited look to Yaz and her mouth partially open in anticipation of what was behind the door the Doctor opened it, revealing a huge – no, gigantic room, full of racks and racks of clothes. It looked nothing like what Yaz had seen in the Tardis, instead of natural looking, orange glowing crystals the room was made out of metal and supported by big metal struts. She spotted a spiral staircase, connecting at least three levels of the room that she was able to see from her point of view. Gently the Doctor tugged on her hand, walking into the room with her.  
“I love this room!” The time lady stressed, “Haven't changed it in a very long time. What do you think, will we find something to dress you up in?”  
“This is incredible!” Yaz stated in astonishment, looking at the nearest rack of clothes. It didn't appear to be organised in any way, but she hadn't expected that in the Doctor's Tardis.  
The blonde let go of her hand and nearly jumped to the next rack of clothes. She picked up a fez – Yaz was pretty certain it was the one she had received in the packet from Kerblam! The Doctor put it on her head and motioned Yaz to follow her down the stairs.  
She stopped on the level below, standing in front of a mirror and turning her fez a little. “So!” She then turned around to Yaz, “Where do you want to start? With me or yourself?”  
“I would really love to see another outfit of yours,” Yaz admitted and smiled. Nodding the Doctor let her gaze wander over the different items of clothing all over the room. In her usual cheerful way she talked while searching for something: “As you already know, I've never been a girl before. So no dresses – well, not regularly at least. Oh!” She picked out a sweater in a light brown with lots and lots of red question marks all over it. Without hesitation she put it on – at least after she remembered the fez on her head and put it down with a disappointed scrunch. Parts of her pyjamas were visible, even though she was way to small for the sweater and is reached down to her thighs. “This was quite a while ago. I wonder if I can find my umbrella around here somewhere.” Without thinking she grabbed a beige coat and a similar coloured hat while her eyes flew across the room. Next the Doctor found some grey trousers. Not taking off her pyjamas she slipped into them and turned around to Yaz. The brunette was smiling and looking at the strange combination of clothes that were the completely wrong size. If it wasn't for the belt, the Doctor would have had to hold up the pants. But as the blonde's look fell on herself in the mirror, she grabbed her neck and went off into a different direction. Within seconds she came back, a red tie in her hand: “I liked my ties. Could start wearing one again.” With a practised touch she put on the tie and presented herself to Yaz, spreading her arms and grinning.  
“That's... quite different from what you wear now,” stated Yaz and tilted her head, “It... it makes you look older.”  
“Well, I didn't always look very young. In fact, I had white hair a couple of times,” answered the Doctor, looking at herself in the mirror, “Still happy with my new clothes. Not that big a fan of the question marks anymore.”  
Yaz giggled and the Doctor took off the hat, the coat and the trousers, leaving her in the sweater and the trousers of her pyjamas.  
“Your turn!” She cheered and ran off. That gave Yaz a moment to look around. She was amazed by the amount of things in the room, reminding her that the Doctor was not human. The clothes spoke of dozens of human lifetimes, all stuffed into a single being. Small wrinkles appeared on the brunette's forehead as she thought about it. Carefully she looked through some of the clothes that seemingly ended up on the same clothes rail by chance. To her surprise she found more female clothes than she would have expected, putting it to the fact that the Tardis seemed to store all kinds of stuff people brought with them into the ship over time.  
As the Doctor came back, chattering as if someone could hear her, Yaz snorted with laughter. It was admirable that the alien hadn't hurt herself on the way back, since clothes blocked her field of vision. She dumped them on the ground and rubbed her hands in excitement: “Didn't know which colours you like, so I brought back all of them. Well, some of them, all would be an exaggeration. Where do you want to start?”  
Yaz crouched down next to the pile of clothes. “I don't know. A spotted top maybe?”  
“How about this one?” Asked the time lady and held out a yellow top with small red dots.  
“Looks like a good start!” The brunette answered and stood up. For a second she thought about putting it on over her pyjamas but quickly shook her head. She walked back over to the mirror where she had put down the cloths she was still holding when the Doctor pulled her away and grabbed her bra, changing with her back to the time lady. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval: “I think I could have worn that a few years ago. Now I'm just missing the trousers.”  
As she turned around the Doctor had already picked out two options: “Muted blue or purple?” she offered, her eyes shining with happiness. Yaz grabbed the blue version and took of her pyjamas – glad she wore her underwear.  
“Do you enjoy shopping, Doctor?” She asked as she watched the woman dig through the clothes she had brought, putting different tops together with different trousers.  
“I actually don't know,” answered the alien, looking up at Yaz, “I like shops, I know that. Well, little shops. But apart from the time you and Ryan took me to buy some clothes, I didn't really have a chance to find out yet.”  
“You look like you would enjoy it,” noted Yaz and motioned to the prepared outfits the Doctor had put together. “Tell you what, I'll take you shopping some day.”  
“Deal!” The Doctor grinned and got up to look at Yaz's outfit.  
“I like those colours!”  
Yaz frowned as she looked down her body: “I think they make me look childish.”  
“What's wrong with that?” Questioned the Doctor while she rummaged through one of the clothe rails, picking up some things.  
“I'm a bit old to dress like a child,” Yaz answered and caught a bewildered look by the alien.  
“You're never too old to be childish some times,” states the Doctor convinced, “And if you don't believe me I'll get us some face-paint right now!”  
Yaz laughed and shook her head, “Thanks, but I think I'm fine with dressing in bright colours right now. Though I do kind of miss my leather jacket.”  
“Oh!” Exclaimed the Doctor and turned around, searching for something between all the clothes she had laid out on the ground, “Since we're talking of it, I think you'll like this.”  
She picked up a black jeans, a dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket from the ground and changed again – this time also taking off her pyjamas. “Didn't get to wear it for a that long, but I was quite fond of it.” As she slipped into the sleeves of the big jacked she faced Yaz again. This time it was the humans turn to nod in approval.  
“You're right, I like this.” Stepping closer she tugged on the jacket to straighten it. “You could wear something like this sometimes. Well, maybe a bit smaller, but you look good.”  
The Doctor smiled at the compliment and her cheeks showed a faint hint of red.  
“Can I give you something else to try on?” The blonde asked, waiting until Yaz had nodded. She came back with another dotted piece of clothing, this time in a light green with white dots. The brunette pulled the yellow one over her head and put the green one on. She tugged at it, thinking it might be too small. In confusion she raised an eyebrow since the Doctor never had picked something for her that hadn't fit. Only then she realized that the top might intentionally have less fabric that she was expecting. “Is this a crop top?” She asked the Doctor, still fumbling with the seam of it.  
“I have no clue what it is called,” admitted the Doctor, “but I thought about our conversation yesterday...”  
“Oh...” realised Yaz and finally stopped pulling at the fabric. It wasn't too short, most of her upper body was covered. But her belly button was indeed visible. She turned towards the mirror and raised and eyebrow at the sight of herself.  
“What do you think?” Questioned the Doctor, stepping behind her. The view of the other woman standing right behind her reminded her of those couple pictures, where the taller person put their arms around the smaller persons waist and rested their head on the other's shoulder. The feeling of the Doctor's hand on her skin came back to her, making her notice the butterflies inside her again. She blinked as she tried to remember the question.  
“I normally wouldn't wear something like this. You'd have to pick up somebody from 20 years earlier,” Yaz giggled.  
“Hm,” responded the Doctor, pretending to think about it, “Might have to give that a thought, 'cause I like it.”  
Yaz felt how her heartbeat increased and bit her lip. She turned her head around to talk to the time lady, only to realize how close they actually were – not that it should have surprised her. “Will you keep me if I wear it?” She jokingly asked, but the Doctor's eyes widened in shock: “No Yaz, it was joke, I wouldn't...”  
“I know,” The human interrupted her in a calm voice, even though she couldn't hide a smile, “I was joking, too. But if you like it, I could wear it. You know, for a day, in here. I'm not going outside like this.”  
The Doctor smiled and stepped to the side, breaking the couples picture in Yaz's imagination. The alien declined: “I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just because I like the look of it. You can pick anything from in here, what do you want to wear?” She turned around and started looking across the room again.  
Yaz shook her head, quickly looking back into the mirror: “Nah, I'll take it. I can change later if I want to?” Her statement turned into a question in the end.  
“Sure!” The Doctor beamed, the childish joy shining from her eyes again. Shortly Yaz saw how her gaze wandered to her exposed skin and felt a shiver running down her spine in excitement. “What do you think, should we get some breakfast?” Continued the Doctor, already turning around.  
In that moment Yaz realized how hungry she was. Still she called the Doctor back: “Don't you think we could find something more... fitting for you, Doctor?”  
“Oh,” answered the woman and looked down her body. “You're right. What were you thinking of?”  
“Um...” Yaz stuttered, “I didn't think of anything to be honest.”  
“Well it's only fair, don't you think? I picked out your clothes, so you can pick out mine!” The Doctor grinned at her idea.  
“All right,” The human twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she looked through the clothes all over the room. “What would you say if I just gave you a simple pair of jeans and a shirt?”  
“Fine with me,” answered the Doctor, already slipping out of the leather jacket. Yaz walked along side some of the clothe racks grabbing different options for the Doctor. As she came back the alien waited for her in her underwear. Yaz could hear her own elevated pulse in hear ears and looked down onto the pieces of clothing in her hands.  
“What do you think, would you rather wear a blue jeans or a darker one?” She asked the time lady, even though she faced the clothes.  
“I think I'll try the darker one. Thanks, Yaz.” Grinning she took them from the brunette. As she put them on, Yaz sorted through the shirts she had brought with her.  
“I have some shirts with long sleeves and some t-shirts. What do you prefer?”  
“Fine with either,” replied the time lady, “Just pick a nice colour. Do you have a favourite?”  
“I don't have a favourite colour,” Yaz admitted, “But I know which colour I like on you.” From the items on her arms she pulled out a long sleeved shirt in a dark red colour.  
“Great choice,” grinned the Doctor and put it on. It was pretty tight and accentuated her figure. “What do you think?” Asked the time lady as she had a look into the mirror.  
“I think you look really nice... What about you?” Yaz could again feel the butterflies in her stomach when she looked at the Doctor from behind.  
“I like it. Wouldn't be my first choice, but it is certainly pretty.”  
She turned around: “Now that we're both dressed, would you like some breakfast?”  
Yaz could feel her stomach rumble: “Yes, please,” She answered as the Doctor was already climbing back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> There is a possibility that I might write some more chapters, even though I'm not certain right now.


End file.
